The present invention relates to an accessory bag and, more particularly, to an accessory bag, such as a ladies' handbag or purse, that can be utilized with a detachable shoulder strap and/or with an adjustable/detachable waist-belt.
Typical accessory bags are held by the wearer using a shoulder strap. Other types of accessory bags, known commonly as "fannie-packs," are held around the wearer's waist by a waist-belt. While both types of bags are convenient and provide various advantages to the wearer, various shortcomings are experienced by each. For example, fannie-packs, waist pouches, and the like, are utilized in informal settings and allow the wearer to carry various items, such as lipstick and cosmetic cases, purses, a cellular telephone, etc., while at the same time allowing the wearer to freely use one's hands and shoulders for other purposes. Unfortunately, these types of handbags often are inappropriate for more formal settings. On the other hand, while handbags or purses having a shoulder strap may be appropriate for formal settings, they require use of the wearer's shoulder to carry the handbag which may be disadvantageous in other settings. For example, these handbags are less secure than waist pouches since the shoulder strap and attached handbag are plainly visible and may be vulnerable to "purse snatchers," whereas waist pouches generally are hidden and are more secure near the wearer's waist. One common way to overcome this problem is to "secure" the shoulder strap bag diagonally across one's body (e.g., right shoulder to left hip), but this approach seriously detracts from the wearer's appearance. Another disadvantageous feature of bags having shoulder straps is the inability to properly wear the bag while performing various activities, including jogging, dancing, bicycle riding, etc. In such cases, the bag typically moves sporadically which may cause damage to the contents of the bag, injury to other persons as well as to the wearer, and presents a negative appearance altogether.
Given the advantages and disadvantages of bags with shoulder straps and waist-belts discussed above, there are times when there is a need for a bag that embodies the advantages of both types of bags. For example, a career woman typically carries a somewhat "formal" type of handbag using a shoulder strap in the business setting, but in a less formal setting, there may be a need to maintain that handbag around one's waist. This would include visits to nightclubs where it is desirable not to leave the handbag unattended and to not have the handbag move sporadically during, for example, dancing. Also, protection of the handbag while traveling in populated cities is desired without having to place the shoulder strap across one's chest.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide a handbag that can be utilized with both a shoulder strap and a waist belt.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a handbag having the above indicated feature of being able to be used with different types of straps in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
Various other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, and the novel features will be particularly pointed out in the appended claims.